1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an amorphous film formed of silicide of a transition element and more particularly to an amorphous film formed of a transition element-silicon compound and having excellent electrical and optical characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been conventionally known in the art an iron-silicon (Fe-Si) compound which is prepared according to a thermal procedure or melting method. Such conventional method is adapted to utilize a dissolving reaction under thermal equilibrium conditions. Thus, it requires to go through the steps of melting Fe and Si in a vacuum atmosphere or an inert atmosphere and then cooling the melting bath. However, such process from the melting step to the cooling step causes the Fe-Si system to be crystallized according its phase diagram to form a Fe-Si compound having a polycrystalline or single-crystal structure. Thus, an amorphous film is never formed of a transition element-silicon compound according to the conventional method.